Battle of Sol
battle|Battle of Sector 001}} The Battle of Sol was the most important battle in the Federation's ninety year conflict with the Vendoth. While not technically the last battle between the two powers, it was considered the battle that ended the conflict. |United We Stand - Together}} Arrival in the Alpha Quadrant In mid-2376, the Vendoth Armada arrived in the Alpha Quadrant near Memory Alpha and attacked the Federation facilities on the planetoid, capturing large amounts of data. The Vendoth then proceeded towards the Sol system. En route, the armada destroyed the , and the Vulcan vessel T'Kala. Starfleet mistakenly believed the destroyed near Memory Alpha. Upon the Vendoth armada's arrival at the Sol system, Starfleet sent out a general distress call for all vessels within range to defend Earth. Entering Sol Only sixteen Starfleet vessels were immediately available to confront the Vendoth. Upon arrival, the Roj Ch'Dak made a blanket broadcast to the Federation: :"I am the Roj Ch'Dak of the Vendoth Empire. We are here to right the errors of your ways. No longer will you interfere in others' cultures as you did in ours. You will now humble yourselves before the might of Vendoth and learn subservience...or die." The Vendoth force, with sixty-four ships, then moved into the system at impulse speed. Twelve hours later, their armada encountered the Starfleet defensive line and, in a show of strength, broke through without firing a single shot. The Vendoth split up their forces, with some ships going to Jupiter and Mars, while others maintained its course for Earth. The slow Vendoth invasion allowed for a stream of reinforcements to arrive and continuously harass their fleet. Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian and even Breen warships joined in the battle against the Vendoth. As the Mer'jot Ducmre and its escorts took up orbit around Earth, they launched invasion transports towards the surface of the planet. Despite getting to Earth, the battle had taken its toll on the Vendoth, with many ships destroyed and most of their side operations repulsed by the defending forces. The Roj Ch'Dak decided to make an example of Earth instead of capturing it. The Mer'jot Ducmre began to power up a doomsday weapon with enough power to destroy the planet. A small number of Vendoth ships rebelled against the Roj Ch'Dak's actions and joined the defenders. The battle neared its conclusion with the Vendoth fleet all but wiped out. Unfortunately for the defenders, the Vendoth flagship remained and neared readiness to fire its weapon at Earth. The defending forces were as battered as the Vendoth forces, with few ships still at fighting strength and all but out of torpedoes. Substantial damage to the Mer'jot Ducmre from attacking forces and internal sabotage helped to weaken the ship, but time was fast running out. In a final act to save a vital Federation planet, Starfleet vessels prepared to ram the gigantic ship. The finally joined the battle and dealt the killer blow to the ship, destroying it just before it could fire. In the end, the Vendoth armada had been destroyed. No Ven warriors who were deployed to assault orbiting stations surrendered and the entire force was completely wiped out. The Alpha Quadrant powers had joined together and won, but at a significant loss. Dozens of ships had been destroyed in the long battle, and the surviving vessels were all heavily damaged. Omega solution The appeared to ram the Mer'jot Ducmre late in the battle. The Excalibur had transported itself to the Vendoth homeworld in the Kalium galaxy. Once there, the ship fired a single torpedo modified to carry an Omega molecule. The torpedo exploded, destabilizing the molecule and disrupting subspace in a wide area around the Vendoth homeworld. With subspace disrupted, the Vendoth empire was isolated to individual planets, its fleet trapped, ending the Vendoth threat to both its home and surrounding galaxies. Aftermath The destruction of the Vendoth armada wiped out the bulk of the invasion force that was sent to attack Earth. However, due to the temporal nature of their inter-galactic drives, Vendoth ships appeared around the Alpha Quadrant, long after this battle. After a detailed analysis of Vendoth technology through the armada's wreckage, Starfleet was prepared to deal with any rogue Vendoth threats left wandering the galaxy. Participating starships Klingon vessels * Starfleet vessels * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vendoth starships *''Mer'jot Ducmre'' Background information *This battle formed the centerpiece of the ''Star Trek: Unity'' crossover. *The battle was told from five different views, which were brought together into one story. They were: **''Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics'' - "Deep as a Well...Wide as a Church Door" **''Star Trek: Adventure'' - "Once More Unto the Breach" ** - "United We Stand" **''Star Trek: USS Providence'' - "Our Sacred Honour" **''Star Trek: The Legend Continues'' - "Sleeping Giants" Category:Conflicts